Puppy Love
by Flight Moore
Summary: What happens when Krypto has puppies with the neighbors lab? Krypto comes to our house everyday. I always find him on the porch next to Sammy and her belly was growing steadily day by day. I was excited to see the cute little puppies. But I guess not everyone is a big fan of Krypto having puppies... (Will be in TT and JLA with multiple characters from each appearing).
1. Chapter 1

_**-Puppy Love Chapter One-**_

I walked outside with a plate of fresh baked sugar cookies, on my way to bring some to Pops and his friends in the fields. They always like my cookies and it makes me feel a teensy bit helpful giving them some sugar to work off of.

And whom do I see on my porch but the blonde bombshell sitting next to Sammy. Moved over and held a cookie out in front of him with a small smirk. "I know you want it," I teased him. He sat patiently, his big dopey eyes staring up at me. The smartness of this dog-oh did I forget to mention he's a dog? He's a yellow lab with the prettiest brown eyes ever and next to him is Sammy, our black lab. "Oh no…" I said aloud, forgetting his name. It's always on the tip of my tongue. "Kah-kih-ker-ker!" I began to get a little excited about slowly remembering his name that I hadn't even noticed him take the cookie from my hand. "Ker-y…sorry boy, I forgot again."

Looking down at them I noticed Sammy eating half of the cookie and him (I'll call him Kay until I remember his name again) with his head cocked to the side and licking his lips. I looked at my hand and smirked, pointing at Kay, "You sneaky dog, you." I chuckled at my own words. "You aren't getting anymore treats from me today." Oh did this dog know how to use his true puppy eyes.

Labs were cute, ditsy and all about the ball until you made them stop. But this one was different. He was strong (all about fetch when someone played) and he stared at you with such knowing eyes. And when he stared up at you intently, his "eyebrows" creasing upwards it was scary and unbelievably my downfall.

"Okay," I sighed and grabbed another cookie.

Setting the plate on the railing of the deck, I broke the cookie in half and gave a half to each of them. "You two are too cute," I muttered, petting them as they scarfed the cookies. Sammy sniffed the deck for crumbs while Kay merely leaned into my touch. "I bet you two will make adorable puppies." The thought of these two having puppies was exciting. Not because it was an idea but because Sammy was round in the belly. And the only one who seemed to come around her was Kay here. "I can't wait, Sammy," I said, flopping her ears as I pet her head. She licked my nose with a doggish smile.

"Would those happen to be a fresh plate of cookies?" A gravelly voice asked.

I stood up with a smile, turning to look at my Pops. "Of course they are. I was about to bring them out to you when I saw these two sittin' on the porch. Gave them a couple as treats."

He chuckled and walked up onto the porch, patting Kay on the head and taking a cookie with his other hand. My dad was a tall, lean man (I call him old but forty-seven really isn't that old). He's got black hair with speckles of grey all over in it. He keeps it fairly short but sometimes, like now, it'll get too long and he'll tie it back in a pony. Right now he had a bit of stubble growing on his chin, adding shadow to his sunken cheeks. He had soft, green eyes with thick crows feet that made him look a little older whenever he smiled. His skin was a mix between a brown tan and a red one from burning up in the sun some. I always tell him to put on sunscreen but he never seems to hear that…

"Their good dogs. Now, you should go bring 'im back to the Kents farm before they start ta worry." Kay perked up at the name, looking out across the field in the direction of our neighbors-his home.

They were some acres away but watching him day to day and knowing how smart he was, I had no doubt he was looking directly at the house. He was a special dog, Kay was. Ugh! Why can't I remember his name? It was simple and easy too.

"I'll walk him over but I'm sure they know exactly where he is," I replied with a small shrug. "And 'sides, I should give the other men a couple of cookies too."

"They went home a couple of minutes ago, Pumpkin," he told me. "They would have loved them though. Why don't you give some to their boys if they're there? What's the young one's name again? Con-Conner!" He smiled, pointing at me. "That's the one, Conner."

I blushed lightly, grabbing the plate of cookies. It bothered me how easily my cheeks colored at the mention of his name and dad knew it and so did Konner's parents. They all just gave me smiles and knowing looks.

Dad walked down the steps to me and gave me a hug, moving the cookies out of the way and holding them off to the side for a moment. "Thanks for the cookies Pumpkin. I love them and I love you." He kissed my forehead and I could feel his stubble brush my skin. "But you also have to look out for yourself too, not just this old man and his farm hands. You're my daughter, not… Not Eleanor." He pulled back, keeping hold of one shoulder. "Mom would have encouraged you to go after such a fine young man as him so I have to fill in a little, despite my fatherly duties, and tell you to go after him if you'd like to. But," he said, holding up a finger. "Only if _you_ want to. Your choice, not his. Don't let no man take advantage of you, you hear?"

I laughed at how little "motherly" attributes he could hold up. At least he tried though. "I got it, Pops. I'm not a little girl no more. I've grown out of my chubby cheeks," I stated with a laugh.

He pinched a cheek with a bright smile, "You're still my little girl no matter how much you grow."

I smiled and gave him another cookie. "Thanks, Pops." I backpedaled slowly, patting my leg with my free hand. "C'mon Kay, let's walk you home." And like a good boy, Kay hoped off the deck in a single bond and began to walk besides me. "Be back soon," I called over my shoulder.

"It's Krypto by the way," Dad called.

And then it clicked and I beamed down at Krypto. "That's right! Krypto. Aw I'm sorry, I promise I'll remember it this time," I told the lab beside me. Mouth open and tongue lolling, he looked up at me. It looked like he was grinning too.

* * *

**This is just something that came to mind the other day and I instantly began writing it! Right now, I'm not even sure where it's going so for now it's just fun drabbles about Krypto and the Kent's (Supers included). There will be a growing story to it and I've a few ideas (it's going to be set in Vol.2 of Teen Titans before new 52). Okay...nevermind I guess I know where this is going X) But if you guys have any thoughts, throw them out there and by all means-**

**-Enjoy! R-R-F-F :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Puppy Love-**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The two of us walked along the dirt road quietly, taking in the scenery. It wasn't much but tall stocks of corn surrounded us at every side and went on for miles. There were also sugar beets at another farm, and wheat on another. So the whole area wasn't entirely, nor the same corn. Such as we raised meal corn meant for pasture animals or the likes and the Kent's grew the edible kind sold in your everyday supermarkets.

Glancing down, Krypto sniffed at the air looking happy as ever. He was such a sweet dog. Smart, kind, a lab by all means. Yet he was also different and I couldn't quite place how or in what way but it was about his looks and the jumps he would do every now and again that seemed out of place for a dog. He looked up at me, wagging his tail.

I rolled my eyes at him, smirking as I pat his head.

The short walk to the Kent's farm was easy and relaxing. Once in the yard Krypto bounded for the door, sitting patiently as he waited for me to catch up to him, his tail wagging all the while. I chuckled, glancing around to see if either Martha was out in the yard working on anything.

I shrugged when I couldn't find her. Krypto's ears perked up and he ran quickly off the deck and turned to the back of the house. I watched him disappear in a slight daze, my hand up to knock on the door but never making it.

The door opened and a businessman in a suit and glasses stood in the doorway, ready to push open the rickety screen door. It took me a moment to recognize him as the Kent's son, Clark. _More like dream man,_ I thought.

I quickly moved to the side, trying desperately to stop my cheeks from turning red. "I'm sorry," I said with a small smile. "I was just about to knock when I got distracted by Krypto." I grabbed the screen door and held it open for him, staring as little as possible. It was always interesting how much he and Conner looked alike—both stunning and obviously strong.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Melody," Clark smiled at me. "How's your father?"

"Oh-pops is doing well. Keeping up with the fields day in and day out," I nodded. Quickly remembering I had cookies in my hand, I held up the plate. "I walked Krypto back over with a fresh plate of cookies for you all. Want some?" I smiled.

He looked at them, taking one. "Thank you." After a bite he said, "They taste delicious."

"Thanks," I beamed. "Conner doesn't happen to be in, does he?"

Clark paused and then shook his head. "No, he's at school right now. Which, if I'm right, is where you're supposed to be?" He raised an eyebrow. "Playing hooky?"

Ah, right, Conner had told me something about Clark being pro-schooling. It wasn't that he was wrong but he wasn't completely right either. "Not exactly, Clark," I shrugged. "I've just got troubles every now and again that don't allow me to go to school."

"Are you alright?" He asked, sounding suddenly worried.

I stared up at the giant and nodded dumbly. "I'm fine now, Clark. No worries," I smirked. "Well anyways, could you give these to your mom? And do leave a couple for Conner." If Clark was anything like Conner than he too ate like a pig.

"I will," he nodded.

Krypto chose that moment to bound back onto the deck in a long, questionable, leap. I glanced up at Clark to see a somewhat peeved look as he met my eyes. Quickly looking back down at him, I knelt down to pet the incoming dog. He pushed me to my butt and licked my face ecstatically.

"Down boy," Clark commanded with a laugh.

Immediately Krypto seemed to calm down—some. He sat, wagging his tail while I pet him, ruffling his fur happily.

"He sure seems to like you."

I nodded. "He's a good dog. Always at our house if he isn't here. He's also helped me many times when I've been…playing hooky," I said, not wanting to say exactly what is wrong. "He's a sweetheart."

"Has he?" He asked, this news to him. (Though probably not the sweetheart comment.) Clark reached down and patted his head, itching his neck. Krypto leaned into his touch, looking oh so happy for it. "I'm glad he can help you. But, may I ask how?"

I sighed lightly. That would involve telling Clark and I honestly didn't want that. It wasn't really that big of a deal. I mean it can happen to lots of people.

"It's all right if you-" He began but I quickly cut him off. "It's really nothing. I just suffer from Multiple Sclerosis. At least that is what the doctors have done their best deduction of my problem to be." I shrugged lightly and moved to sit on the step. Krypto moved and sat proudly next to me. "I can often be too weak to walk some days or I can barely see but blurred figures." I looked up at him, not surprised to see his shock, though it looked odd. His eyes seemed to have a slight glow about them. I looked back at Krypto, thinking maybe I was beginning to have blurry vision again. "Krypto here helps me get around and not bump into things."

Clark put a hand on my shoulder. He sat quietly beside me so I didn't have to crane my neck to see him. That glow about his eyes was gone now… "If you ever need any help, Melody, I'll gladly help you. Any of us here will." He gave me a gentle and caring smile.

This striking man opens his heart to anyone who needs it. He's so big and yet so gentle to those around him. You can't not love him because he's just…there honestly. A warm hug when you're crying, a quiet listener when you need to talk, and an advice giver like no other (only listen to half the things he advises you on…).

"Conner has helped me out a time or two and so has Mrs. Kent," I replied, returning the smile. "But I don't want to burden anyone. I can handle it. But thank you for offering Clark."

"So Conner does know about it?"

I nodded my head side to side. "Yes and no. I haven't told him exactly what it is. I don't want him to go searching on the Internet and only looking at things in the long run like I have done." I smirked and kissed Krypto on the nose. "Only I should have to worry. I wish I could take the worry from my Pops but I can't."

"Did your mother have it?"

I nodded, "She did. One day she got pneumonia and shortly after she had died because her body was not strong enough to fight it… I was only seven then."

"I'm sorry for bringing up painful memories, Melody." He pulled me into a half hug, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "But carrying such a burden can weaken you more than you realize. Don't keep it bottled up. Your friends and family will worry more if you try to make it a no big deal situation when it needs to be." (The half of his advising that you do follow.)

I took a deep breath and then let it out. "I'm close to finishing High School, I think I can handle it."

He gave my shoulders a light squeeze, "Then if anything, just know that you have people who care for you. And you should let Conner know about it. Then he'd know why you get dizzy or can't get out of bed some days. Does that happen?"

Begrudgingly I nod.

"I can get up after a bit…" I straightened up. "It's so easy to talk to you it just keeps coming out."

"It's all right. Sometimes it's just nice to tell someone the facts."

"Yeah," I nodded. "So what brought you home?" Quick subject change on my part.

"Oh, just smelled Ma's fresh pie and had to come right away," he joked.

I laughed, resting against Krypto. "I could believe it. It's hard not to come every time I smell them just down the way. They are always so sweet and appetizing."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Clark grinning. No doubt thinking about fond memories of his mother's pies. And he'd probably just finished half of one when I came. "Did you leave some for Mrs. Kent and Conner or did you eat it all?" I asked, teasing the gentle giant.

He gave me a look of mock pain. "You think I would eat it all by myself?"

My head twitched to the side, my eyebrows rising.

Clark laughed and nodded, "Yeah, me too. But I was able to refrain from it this time and left half for the two of them."

I rolled my eyes and looked out ahead at the yard. Mrs. Kent must have been inside or out back in her garden since that is where Krypto disappeared to immediately. The two, make that three of us, just sat there quietly listening to the slight wind come off the rows of corn and swing the old wooded swing back and forth. It was a nice moment, reminding me of when I was a little girl.

Mr. Kent had set me on the porch when my father and I visited, mom sick in the hospital. I was to stay with them for a week while Pops stayed with mom. They were talking it out. Being a kid I didn't really understand it but I knew my mom was sick and it was all very sad. Then Clark, a younger and still just as handsome man, came to sit beside me. He didn't say anything but he knew what was going on. I don't know why but I leaned into Clark when I started to cry as Pops left for the hospital. He was gentle and warm and still didn't say anything and just let me cry.

Clark always has been kind and caring to me that he's become a sort of Uncle figure in my life. And Mr. and Mrs. Kent would definitely be my honorary grandparents...

"Do you miss your daddy?" I asked suddenly.

Clark was quiet for a moment, still staring out at the yard and beyond. "Everyday," he replied gently. "You were thinking about the week you stayed with us, weren't you?"

I nodded, tucking my legs into my chest and hugging them. "I was. Thinking about how the Kents—you and Mrs. and Mr. Kent have been a sweet and caring family toward my Pops and I. You guys are the epitome of kindness, gentleness. I just hope that I can be that way too. That I can grow as old as Mrs. Kent, remain beautiful," I smirked, "And be as kind. I don't care what I do but you all have given me the image of who I want to be when I grow up."

Clark ruffled my hair with a smile, "You already are kind, Melody. Try to hard and you'd be a teddy bear."

I laughed, "Then I'd be all big and fluffy. That's definitely what I'm going for."

He chuckled, a deep belly laugh.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you Clark. And to see you again," I smiled at him as I stood up. "I should get going and check up on Sammy." I looked at Krypto who perked up, his tail wagging across the porch with a _swish-swish._

"A relative?"

I let out a laugh, or well more of an amused huff. "No. She's our black lab. And she's going to have babies soon." I pet Krypto's head. "Isn't that right, Krypto?" I said in my "I'm talking to a child" voice.

He barked once, and let his tongue loll.

I wiggled my nose and bounced down the steps carefully. Clark stood up, looking momentarily confused. "Are you suggesting that…Krypto is the father?"

I nodded, "Yup. He'll be a good daddy to those puppies with how good he is to me."  
Clark looked so conflicted that I waved my hand to get his attention. "Is that all right Clark?" I asked, worried something was wrong. "I mean puppies are cute and fun, yeah?"

He looked at me and then at Krypto. After a long minute he smiled, "Yeah, they are cute."


End file.
